People of all ages enjoy playing with toy vehicles. MATCHBOX® and HOT WHEELS® toy vehicles, for example, have been enjoyed by children and collectors alike since the mid 20th century. As people accumulate multiple toy vehicles, they require convenient storage for their collection. Additionally, one of the ways in which toy vehicles may be enjoyed is through the activity of racing multiple cars on a suitable race track. The present disclosure combines these and other useful features into one apparatus.
Toy vehicles may be enjoyed with accessories including play structures incorporating tracks, roadways, and other structures configured for toy vehicle play. Examples of play structures with tracks for toy vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,651,398, 6,913,508, 6,647,893, 6,358,112, 6,099,380, 4,349,983, 4,946,413, and 4,077,628. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.